Love Somebody
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Lucy acaba de hacer una declaración sorpresiva. Saldrá del castillo acompañada de Latis, el hermano de Zagato, a quien recientemente conoció. ¿Cómo realizará su petición al espadachín? One shot ubicado entre los capítulos 27 y 28 del anime


Este Fic se ubica en medio de los capítulos 27 y 28 de la serie

* * *

 **LOVE SOMEBODY**

 _I know your insides are feeling so hollow_  
 _And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_  
 _But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_  
 _If I fall for you, I'll never be the same_

 _\- Love somebody Maroon 5_

Lucy caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, con Nicona en brazos.

Hacía media hora que buscaba a Latis.

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

Tras recorrer infructuosamente las áreas comunes y gran parte de los corredores, el fogoso entusiasmo con que había salido del salón principal había mermado. Al principio había corrido de un lado a otro, ansiosa después de su declaración inequívoca que Latis era la mejor opción para que le acompañara en esa misión. Pero después, ese brío mutó a una marcha apretada, para finalmente convertirse en una caminata a marchas forzadas.

Se detuvo justo al frente de uno de los ventanales. Un poderoso rayo se coló por el cristal, iluminando el rostro contrariado de la guerrera mágica. A través del vidrio, detalló una vez más el desolado paisaje del destrozado Céfiro. Dolía el corazón al verlo así: negro, retumbante, árido. Debía que darse prisa. Los planetas enemigos podían volver a atacar en cualquier momento. Necesitaban encontrar a alguien apto para ser el pilar.

Apretó un poco el suave y esponjoso pelaje del animalito, quien volteó a mirarla exclamando un lastimero _puuu_.

Nicona podía sentir la preocupación de Lucy. Sabía lo que le contrariaba dado que le había acompañado saltando por todos los sitios donde Lucy había pensado podría encontrar al espadachín. Pero por más vueltas que habían dado, no habían encontrado a ese hombre silencioso, de mirada solitaria.

 _¿Y si está allá afuera? ¿Y si se tarda en volver al castillo?_

No había previsto ese escenario. Había salido corriendo del salón principal, sin escuchar las últimas quejas de Marina, o dejar que Clef lo contactara.

Lo había hecho a propósito, porque ella quería pedir ese favor de manera directa, enfrentando el rostro del hermano de Zagato. No podía explicar ese impulso misterioso que le había llenado de entusiasmo al considerar que tendría la oportunidad de volver a conversar con él, pero tenía claro que debía solicitarlo personalmente. Lo que menos deseaba era que se sintiera obligado a acompañarla por ser una "orden" del maestro Guruclef.

Pero para eso, primero tenía que encontrarlo. Si no, tendría que ir sola después de todo; consideraba que era una misión la cual no podía dejar de cumplir, pero salir del castillo sin acompañante era algo que debería lograr a escondidas. No podía decirles a Marina ni Anaís o se preocuparían demasiado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer Nicona? – le preguntó al blanco peluche, que de inmediato saltó de sus brazos hacia el suelo, brincando con perenne alegría, y señalando una dirección-

\- ¿La salida del castillo? – Lucy miró hacia donde Nicona indicaba- ¿Entonces crees que es mejor dejar de buscarle?

Lo pensó un momento, y ante la insistencia, se decidió. Se escabulliría hacia el exterior. No podía perder más tiempo.

* * *

Latis se dirigía desde las habitaciones de la sección oriental hacia la única salida a nivel del suelo que Guruclef había dejado habilitada para el tránsito de quienes habitaban el castillo hacia el exterior.

Sus pasos firmes resonaban, formando ecos que se estrellaban contra los muros.

Mientras más avanzaba, las paredes grises comenzaron a reflejar sombras pulsantes ante la luz de los relámpagos. El sonido de los rayos que se estrellaban violentamente contra las rocas se escuchaba cada vez más próximo. Pronto estaría a la intemperie.

Se proponía a salir de nuevo. Hacía pocos días sus excursiones habían dado fruto al encontrar a una mujer que no había logrado refugiarse de la ahora naturaleza autodestructiva de Céfiro.

Ráfaga había organizado grupos de soldados que hacían batidas de vez en cuando en las cercanías, con el fin de avistar a los desafortunados que seguían expuestos a los elementos. El comandante no había contado con él para unirse a estas misiones, así que, sabiendo que podía ayudar a expandir el radio de búsqueda, había empezado a hacerlo por su cuenta.

Tiempo atrás, él hubiera sido el primero en la lista para liderar uno de esos equipos. Incluso podría haberlos dirigido todos.

Recordaba la insistencia de sus subordinados para que los acompañase en las incursiones. En ese entonces, Latis era el jefe de la guarda de la princesa, y el más hábil. Por ello, sin explicárselo, algunos días terminaba con una fila de novatos detrás de él. La tozudez de aquellos que querían aprender su técnica y la omnipresencia de caras solicitando instrucción le llevaba a buscar de forma constante momentos de soledad. En ese entonces se sentía muy cómodo tomando distancia.

No era que la compañía de las personas le molestara. Sólo que a veces en medio del ajetreo de un día, y de estar rodeado de los altibajos de las voces de las personas, sentía la necesidad del silencio, de la calma. Esa era la razón por la que se refugiaba en la copa de los árboles. Desde las alturas se desconectaba de los humanos, y escuchaba el murmullo del río, el canto de las aves, el silbido del viento. Estando solo encontraba la paz para volver con tranquilidad al barullo, al entrenamiento, a la lucha.

Nunca durante esos años pensó que la soledad podría ser un arma de doble filo. Por eso, no había dudado en irse de Céfiro sin más compañía que su espada y unos pocos enseres personales, tras confirmar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hermano y la princesa.

Durante ese largo deambular, la soledad; antes aliada, antes sinónimo de serenidad, se volvió contra él. Curiosamente, entre más tiempo estaba solo, más la gente se alejaba de él. Parecía como si el asiento de al lado siempre estuviera ocupado. Nadie intentaba hablarle porque daban de hecho que los alejaría sin darles la oportunidad de la conversación. Nadie caminaba a su lado, nadie le acompañaba en una cena. La soledad era una entidad viva, una amante celosa, que rechazaba a toda persona que se cruzara en su camino.

Quizás por eso, Autozam fue su refugio más duradero. De alguna manera Águila fue hábil para burlar esa aura helada, y traer consigo a Geo y Zaz para apaciguar ese fantasma que lo seguía a todas partes.

Sin embargo, de tiempo en tiempo, a pesar de la amistad que estas tres personas le obsequiaron, la soledad cobraba fuerza, y se lo llevaba en las noches por los callejones iluminados de la capital Autozamita. Marchaba pensativo, esquivando los charcos que reflejaban los escandalosos letreros de neón, mientras observaba en silencio las insistentes y enormes pantallas que publicitaba el último de los inventos tecnológicos que, al igual que el del mes anterior (y el anterior, y el anterior), traería la definitiva felicidad a los habitantes que lo adquirieran.

Lo veía todo, aprendía. Por un tiempo sintió que había encontrado un propósito luchando dentro de esos enormes robots, diseñando pruebas para los pilotos, ayudando a Zaz a mejorar el estilo de lucha del FTO. Mas los días pasaban, uno detrás del otro, siempre con el temor por lo inevitable. No había día que no se preguntara si su hermano continuaba con vida. No había día en que no considerara la posibilidad que las guerreras mágicas habían muerto intentando acabar con Zagato y éste tendría que comenzar de cero, con otras invocadas. Se hacía desesperante, pues cualquiera de las posibilidades eran acontecimientos funestos que no deseaba que se hicieran realidad, así el viaje se prolongara durante el resto de su vida.

Pero al fin ocurrió. Eso que había temido, eso que le proporcionaba carta blanca para volver a Céfiro:

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, y acababa de salir del taller de Geo cuando una lanza atravesó su alma, dejándolo sin aliento, mareado en la acera. Los pocos transeúntes se apartaron, al verlo tambalearse de dolor, como si él mismo estuviera desapareciendo en medio de un enorme resplandor. El momento se extendió unos pocos segundos, demasiado largos, lacerantes, hasta que sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y cayó de rodillas.

Se había ido.

Zagato había muerto.

La pérdida le produjo un vacío insondable, que taladró lo que quedaba de su alma rota y exiliada. Una parte suya se diluyó en medio de la tristeza y el asombro de ser ahora el último de su familia le produjo nauseas. Maldijo en silencio el sistema del pilar de Céfiro durante largas horas, hasta que terminó por maldecirse a sí mismo, por no estar allí. En medio de los negros recuerdos, su incansable amiga la soledad, le estrechó con fuerza, susurrándole al oído que ahora, más que nunca, iban a ser inseparables.

Latis no quiso aceptar esa declaración. Por eso, el volver a su planeta no se sintió una decisión razonable, sino un reflejo, una obligación. Él debía volver, para que nadie más sufriera lo que su hermano sufrió, lo que la princesa sufrió. Nunca. Nunca más. Volvería. Volvería a su hogar.

Pero al regresar, Latis aprendió una lección despiadada. "Hogar" era una palabra que nada tenía que ver con un lugar, y ahora lo que él proyectaba bajo esa definición, ya no estaba allí. En Céfiro una enorme barrera se levantó entre él y las pocas personas que conocía, situación que propagó su aislamiento hacia los demás, haciéndolo entrar en una cuarentena forzada; como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Ante las miradas furtivas, Latis entendió que había recolectado una nueva carga, no sólo por ser el hermano de Zagato, quien se había rebelado contra el sistema por amor, sino por haber vivido en Autozam, planeta que ahora enviaba una flota para reclamar el puesto del pilar, gracias a lo que él le había confiado a su mejor amigo: Águila.

En el primer caso, la enfermedad se llamaba conmiseración, pero en el segundo, se llamaba sospecha. Peor aún, se llamaba traición.

No había nada bueno en su regreso. Nada ni nadie quería verlo allí, pero aun así, él tenía una misión que cumplir.

Nuevos destellos presagiaron el sonido vibrante de los rayos que se estrellaron contra la superficie de Céfiro. El suelo retumbó. Seguía caminando hacia el final; ya podía ver la gran abertura circular de la puerta, bordeada con un fino anillo dorado, y más allá, la oscuridad.

¿Debería partir hacia el norte? Había encontrado a la mujer que trajo en brazos en esa dirección. La experiencia le decía que era probable hallar más personas si seguía los pasos de su anterior hallazgo. Si. Iría hacia allá.

Al dar un paso al frente, la soledad pasó sus dedos fríos por el rostro de Latis. Acarició sus mejillas, besó sus ojos. Le hizo una promesa. Ella era su confidente. En ella podía confiar, porque no le juzgaría. Ella creía en él, sin cuestionarle. Ella sabía lo que estaba guardado bajo llave, dentro de su corazón. Sólo ella.

Acostumbrado a esa compañía, Latis se dispuso emprender camino.

Sin embargo, antes de precipitarse hacia su bien amada oscuridad, unos pasos le distrajeron haciéndole volver hacia ese sonido. Una voz conocida, llena de vida, llenó el corredor.

* * *

\- ¡NICONA! ¡ESPÉRAME! –gritó Lucy, corriendo tras ella, guiándose por los numerosos y _de un momento a otro_ felices "puuu"-

El animalito paró, lo cual agradeció, pues ya estaba quedándose sin aire. Además, tanto escándalo no serviría a sus propósitos si quería salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas, recuperando el aliento. ¡Vaya carrera que le había hecho dar! Hubiera dicho que Nicona estaba desesperada por llevarla hacia la salida antes de que trascurriera un segundo más.

De pronto, la espalda le escoció de una forma característica. Alguien le estaba observando. Y no era Nicona.

Se irguió, y se encontró con los ojos fijos de Latis, a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

Lo había estado buscando por largo rato, pero ahora, que ya había enterrado la posibilidad, aparecía como por arte de magia al frente suyo. Se le trabó la lengua. No supo por dónde empezar.

\- Ho…hola – balbuceó-

Afortunadamente, Nicona estaba allí. Comenzó a saltar con energía y llegó hasta los pies de Latis. Éste la observó en silencio, mientras la inquieta bola de pelos hacía señas hacia el exterior. Este comportamiento hizo que Lucy se empujara a hablar, o Nicona saldría al poco tiempo del castillo, con o sin ella.

\- Estaba buscándote – dijo por fin, sintiéndose tonta, y fuera de su elemento-

Latis siguió observándola. Ella creyó ver en su expresión un tinte de asombro ante sus palabras, pero no podía jurarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, continuó.

\- Quería pedirte, ¡si quieres, claro está! No sé si tienes otras cosas…- hizo una pausa, recomponiendo su oración. ¿qué diablos le pasaba? - Ehh... quisiera que me acompañaras al exterior. –dijo subiendo y bajando los ojos, con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Latis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Acompañarte al exterior?

Latis era una persona gentil. Lo sabía. Había visto su forma de hablar con Lira, lo había visto cargarla en brazos para apaciguar sus miedos. También había salvado a varias personas, llevándolas al castillo. No había previsto una negativa a su petición. ¿Acaso se debía porque era ella precisamente quien lo solicitaba? Tenía sentido, después de todo, era una guerrera mágica, la asesina de su hermano.

Pasó saliva. No podía echarse para atrás. Tal vez él se preguntaba por la razón por la cual deseaba salir.

\- Quisiera saber si hay alguien más afuera. –dijo por fin, recomponiéndose a través de su propósito- Quizás hay alguien con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para convertirse en el pilar.

* * *

¿Por qué le contaba todo eso?

Estaba seguro que para ese entonces su maestro ya le habría relatado a las guerreras mágicas que el poseía una de las llaves para abrir el cuarto de la corona. También si duda les advirtieron acerca de su estadía en Autozam. ¿Por qué le refería con tanta naturalidad sus planes?

Ya de por sí, era desconcertante que dijera que le estaba buscando, para hacerle semejante petición. Fuera del castillo, Céfiro estaba plagado de monstruos y su actual geografía volvía el trayecto sumamente peligroso. Era lógico escoger una compañía certera, con la cual no tuviera que estar mirando encima de su hombro. ¿Por qué quería que fuera precisamente él? ¿El paria?, ¿el extranjero?, ¿la persona que ésta chica menos conocía? ¿No pensaba que estaba exponiendo su vida al fiarse en él?

\- El camino es peligroso – continuó la chica, mirándole con gentileza- siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quien confiar.

La guerrera mágica esperaba su respuesta. Parecía esperanzada.

En su mente, la palabra _confiar_ había hecho eco, y su constante amiga, la soledad, había desaparecido, asustada de muerte por esos ojos marrones que le miraban como si nada estuviera mal en él.

Era extraño. Toda la conversación era extraña.

Esa guerrera mágica. Le desconcertaba, le intrigaba.

* * *

\- Iré contigo – respondió Latis-

Lucy sonrió, aliviada. Nicona seguía saltando, impaciente, al lado de la entrada.

\- ¿En qué dirección crees que es más posible encontrar a alguien?

El espadachín la miró con calma antes de contestar

\- Hacia el Norte

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos al Norte. ¡Nicona! ¡No te adelantes!

Ambos dieron un paso, pero un grito agudo, anormalmente fuerte para los pulmones que lo potenciaban, los detuvo en seco.

\- ¡A DÓNDE CREEN QUE VAN!

Lucy se había extrañado de no encontrar al hada junto a Latis. Primavera voló con rapidez para hablarle a menos de cinco centímetros de su nariz

\- ¡Así que tú lo planeaste todo! ¡Tú y esa bola de pelos! ¡Pude escucharte! ¿A dónde crees que vas con Latis?

\- Pri…mavera – dijo Lucy tratando de mover hacia atrás su rostro para que el manoteo del hada no le golpeara la nariz-

\- ¿Querías salir del castillo con MI Latis? ¿Qué ideas son esas? ¿Pensaban irse sin mí? ¡Pues no! Yo soy la única que puede curar a Latis si algo ocurre. Él me necesita ¿no es así Latis? Él no se iría sin mí. Todo es una maquinación tuya para robármelo, ¿verdad?

Lucy se rio con nerviosismo. ¿Robárselo? ¿Ella? ¿a qué se refería?

\- Vamos –dijo Latis, mientras sus pies ya tocaban las rocas negras, afuera del castillo-

* * *

El camino estuvo plagado de monstruos, como era usual. Latis observó la habilidad de la guerrera mágica varias veces. Era muy fuerte. Incluso podría haber salido sola sin ningún inconveniente.

Primavera preguntó por qué había aceptado acompañar a Lucy. El hada conocía su comportamiento solitario. Él sabía la respuesta, pero no quería compartirla.

 _La guerrera mágica confía en mí. A pesar de lo que pudo haberle contado Guruclef, a pesar de saber que estuve en Autozam._

Comenzó a llover. Buscaron refugio al lado de una enorme roca, que gracias a su inclinación, ofrecía la sombra necesaria. Se quedaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Latis no podía recordar la última vez que un silencio compartido había sido normal… o incluso cómodo. Con Águila y sus amigos de Autozam siempre había máquinas chirriando todo el tiempo mientras trabajaban, y si alguno callaba Águila despejaba el ambiente haciendo alguna broma al pobre Zaz. No. Este no era esa clase de silencio. Este silencio se parecía a aquellas veces, hace mucho tiempo, cuando observaba Céfiro desde las ramas altas de los árboles.

Unas gotas se filtraron a través de la roca, para caer en la mejilla de la guerrera mágica. Lo notó de inmediato, pendiente como estaba de ella.

Un impulso le llevó a cubrirla con su capa. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto.

\- Eh, Ah, No, ¡no hace falta! ¡Estoy bien! Soy bastante resistente…¡no me resfriaré por algo como esto! –dijo ella, asegurando una fortaleza que él sabía que tenía-

Escuchó su protesta con atención, pero más que eso, no sintió que ella quisiera rehuir de su gesto. Un sentimiento de protección hacia la pequeña guerrera mágica comenzó a infiltrarse en su endurecido corazón. Sin entrever lo que pasaba por su cabeza, siguió mirando al frente, sabiendo que ella le observaba con esos grandes ojos marrones.

\- Gracias –respondió ella-

En ese gracias había verdadero reconocimiento. La guerrera estaba dándole a ese instante un valor particular, que no pasó inadvertido por el espadachín.

Luego, ocurrió algo natural. Hablaron acerca de las tormentas. Y de algún modo, la chica se interesó en saber acerca de él, en menos de un segundo de conversación.

\- y, ¿no te sentías solo al viajar tanto tiempo?

Eso era. Lo había descifrado. ¿Cuánto llevaba de conocerlo acaso? ¿Cómo era que hacía esa pregunta, que en pocas palabras lo abarcaba todo, que le hacía partícipe de esa carga invisible que llevaba sobre sus hombros?

La miró profundamente. ¿Acaso podía ver a través suyo? ¿No tenía una muralla invisible puesta para todo aquel que se le acercara?

Los ojos marrones le observaban, cálidos. Una llamarada intensa recorrió su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que su amiga la soledad había desaparecido. Ya no sentía sus dedos fríos sobre la espalda. El que Primavera se interpusiera en su campo visual le dolió un poco. Quería seguir mirando a la guerrera mágica, porque en sus ojos él podía sentir de nuevo esa paz tan escurridiza, que le era esquiva desde que decidió irse de Céfiro.

Sonrió por lo bajo cuando Nicona decidió quitar de en medio al hada. Pero luego, su atención se concentró en un punto del firmamento. Conocía ese resplandor. Autozam. Águila.

El instante había pasado. La paz, arrebatada de nuevo.

FTO descendió del cielo, plantándose al frente de la guerrera mágica, quien no se amedrentó por su tamaño, o por el aparato de guerra que el robot implicaba.

Lucy (Lucy era su nombre) llamó su Mashin, y él se plantó al lado sin importarle nada más. Lucy lo había nombrado su compañero, su protector para el camino. No defraudaría esa confianza, a pesar de que tuviera que enfrentar a Águila.

Protector. La palabra le infundía confianza. Quizás sería un título que conservaría.

La lucha iniciaba. Una vez más.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 _¡Hola! ¡Ya sé! Probablemente debería estar escribiendo Apocalipsis o Imaginación, pero ustedes saben que cuando una idea se le da por dar vueltas en la cabeza, hay que hacerle caso o no dejará dormir._

 _Esto no es nada nuevo. No espero un premio de originalidad por este fic, pero siempre quise saber cómo Lucy le había pedido a Latis que le acompañara fuera del castillo... y también quería desarrollar el por qué Latis accedió a su petición. Podríamos especular que él no podría haberse negado per se, conociendo su carácter, pero siempre es bueno imaginar que había algo más._

 _Quiero dar especial gracias a Lucykailu por sus opiniones, y a Antoinette Veronica, ya que ella también expande en los primeros capítulos de su historia Flowers bloom without a pillar los sentimientos de Latis recién regresa a Céfiro. **  
**_

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! ya saben que me encanta que dejen sus comentarios._


End file.
